Exemplary embodiments relate to a device that will control the braking of the zip line rider by the operator or guide.
A Zip Line operator needs a way to slow down, stop or control a rider from coming into the landing zone too fast or out of control. What is needed is a device that will allow the guide/operator to control the rider's speed and safety.
Presently there is no solution for a portable device or method that will allow the guide/operator to control the rider.